gleefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Original Songs
As of Blame It On The Alcohol, Glee has featured original songs on the show that are written by the characters. The songs are actually written and produced by the series' music producer, Adam Anders, along with others. The only original song featured on the show that wasn't written by one of Glee's music producers was Still Got Tonight, a song sung by Will in the season two season finale, New York, written by the character's actor, Matthew Morrison. Season 2 My Headband After being encouraged to write an original song by Finn in Comeback, Rachel writes My Headband. In Blame it on the Alcohol, Rachel performs the song for Finn. She believes the song is a hit, and tells him that she should wrote it because it was a topic she was familiar with, but Finn tells her the song is bad and not very emotional, and that Rachel needs to do 'a little living' before she could write an anthem. In Original Song, Brittany says that My Headband '' is her favourite song. Inspired by: Rachel's Headband Written by: Rachel Berry Only Child ''Only Child is the second original song written by Rachel. She first performs it for Finn in the episode Original Song, and gives him a box of tissues, telling him that it is very emotional and that he should not be ashamed to cry. After the performance, Rachel tells him the song title, which Finn had already assumed based on the lyrics. He tells her it is an improvement from My Headband, but that the song still shows no painful emotion, and that he cannot feel it when she sings it. Rachel is then frustrated with Finn and questions if he's ever struggled to write a song. Inspired by: Rachel's struggle being an only child Written by: Rachel Berry Trouty Mouth Trouty Mouth is an original song written by Santana for Sam after the Glee Club is assigned to write original music. She also writes the song in spite of being turned down by Brittany in the episode, Sexy. She performs the song in Original Song, accompanied by Tina on the piano. Sam interrupts her performance, angry with her offensive lyrics and song title. Will agrees with Sam's argument, saying that the song has not got the epic feel needed for regionals. Santana is offended by this. After Mercedes' performance of Hell to the No, Santana says she has written another verse of Trouty Mouth, and Sam holds up a 'HELL NO' sign in protest. Inspired by: Sam's Mouth Written by: Santana Lopez Dedicated to: Sam Evans Big Ass Heart Big Ass Heart is an original song written by Puck for Lauren after the Glee Club is assigned to write original music. He performs the song after Santana's performance of Trouty Mouth in Original Song. He introduces the song as "Big Ass," to Lauren's dismay, but finishes the title with "Heart." Lauren and the rest of New Directions enjoy the song, including Sam, to Santana's dismay because he did not like her original song for him. However, Will still doesn't think the song is good enough for regionals. Inspired by: Puck's love to Lauren Dedicated to: Lauren Zizes Written by: Noah Puckerman Hell to the No Hell to the No is an original song written by Mercedes after the Glee Club is assigned to write original music. The New Direction's girls, excluding Quinn and Rachel, provide backing vocals. The song is received positively by her fellow Glee Club members, including Mr. Schuester, but he still thinks that it isn't regionals material, saying that the song does not come from a place of pain and does not show true emotion. Inspired by: Mercedes's life Written by: Mercedes Jones Get It Right Get It Right is the third original song written by Rachel Berry. She writes the song in Original Song, prior to regionals after being scolded by Quinn for still having feelings for Finn. The song is about him, and is inspired by the things Quinn said to her. Finn tells her that he likes the song, meaning she has finally done what she has wanted to for several weeks. She performs the song at regionals, with Tina and Brittany on backing vocals. The song is received positively by the crowd, leaving Rachel pleased, just in time for the following performance, Loser Like Me. Inspired by: Her confrontation with Quinn at the auditorium Dedicated to: Finn Hudson Written by: Rachel Berry Loser Like Me Loser Like Me is an original song written by New Directions, excluding Quinn and Rachel, in the episode Original Song. The song is inspired by Sue's hate for the Glee Club, along with many other negative attitudes towards it. Will comes up with the name after Santana tells him that Sue put dirt in Brittany and her lockers, Mercedes tells him that she threw sticks at her, and finally when Tina tells him that she called the Ohio Secretary of State saying she was Tina and that she wanted to legally change her name to Tina Cohen-Loser. New Directions perform the song at regionals, after Rachel's performance of'' Get It Right. During the performance, Sue seems to realize that the song is inspired by her. After winning the competition, Rachel tells her fellow club members that the song was amazing and that it inspired her. Inspired by: Sue's torturing to the Glee Club Written by: New Directions (excluding Quinn and Rachel) Fondue For Two ''Fondue For Two is an original song written presumably by Brittany to be the theme song for her web show of the same name. Written by: Brittany S. Pierce I've Slept With Him I've Slept With Him is a song that Will wrote for April in her Broadway Show Crossrhodes: The April Rhodes Story. Written by: Will Schuester As Long As You're There As Long As You're There is an original song that will be performed by Vocal Adrenaline. Written by: Sunshine Corazon My Cup My Cup is an original song written by Brittany and performed with Artie. During the performance, the group looks on at the pair with confused looks on their faces, and Santana is seen laughing during the performance. This leads Quinn and Puck to coming up with the idea to leave the hotel room and explore New York City. Inspired by: A Cup Written by: Brittany Pierce Pretending Pretending is a ballad written by Finn that is sung by both himself and Rachel. During the performance, their chemistry flares up resulting in an abrupt kiss right as the performance ends. This kiss costs them Nationals and puts them in twelfth place because it was inappropriate to the judges. Inspired by: Finn's feelings for Rachel Written by: Finn Hudson Light Up The World Light Up The World is a song performed by New Directions at Nationals. Written by: New Directions Original Songs Season 2 *'My Headband' by Rachel Berry. Sung by Rachel. Written by Brad Falchuk. (Blame it on the Alcohol) *'Only Child' by Rachel Berry. Sung by Rachel. Written by Brad Falchuk. (Original Song) *'Trouty Mouth' by'' Santana Lopez. Sung by Santana. Written by Ian Brennan. (Original Song) *'Big Ass Heart' by Noah Puckerman. Sung by Puck. Written by Ian Brennan. (Original Song) *'Hell to the No' by ''Mercedes Jones. Sung by Mercedes. Written by Ian Brennan. (Original Song) *'Get It Right' by Rachel Berry. Sung by Rachel. Written by Adam Anders, Nikki Hassman, Peer Åström.Writers confirmed (Original Song) *'Loser Like Me' by New Directions, except for Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray. Sung by Rachel, Finn and New Directions. Written by Adam Anders, Peer Åström, Savan Kotecha, Max Martin, Johan Schuster.Writers confirmed(Original Song) *'I've Slept With Him' by Will Schuester. Sung by April and Will. Written by Ian Brennan. (Rumours) *'Fondue For Two' by Brittany Pierce. Sung by Brittany. *'As Long As You're There' by Sunshine Corazon. Sung by Sunshine with Vocal Adrenaline *'My Cup' by Brittany S. Pierce. Sung by Brittany and Artie *'Pretending' by Finn Hudson. Sung by Rachel and Finn *'Light Up The World' by New Directions. Sung by Artie,Santana,Rachel,Finn and Brittany with New Directions. Reference(s) Category:Glee Songs Category:Original Songs